Unrequited Voices:Hunger Games
by Abookbabe
Summary: The love-jays of District Twelve are having some problems but a certain mentor and escort is there to help them sing away their problems. Multiple pairings. Peeniss Gadge Fannie and more
1. Intro prt1

_Disclamer: I do not own or ever will deserve these wonderful characters or the Hunger Games. The honor of that goes to Suzanne Collins the Great_

_Pairings_

_Katniss Peeta_

_Annie Finnick_

_Madge Gale_

_Prim Rory (Gale's brother)_

_Rue Vick (Gale's younger brother. Lets pretend her like 12)_

And I might add more later to the story

* * *

Prim Pov

It was a sunny day and I was feeding Lady and brushing her hair. I was glad to have Katniss back, it aw nice to actually sleep at night. But every since she came back

from the Hunger Games she been acting differently. Yes she still sings sometimes and goes to the woods, but when she doe sing her voice cracks and she takes longer

times in the woods alone. I sighed. I know I should be grateful that she came back alive but you haven't heard her screams at night. I wish I could do something but I

can't. The only person who understands her is Peeta her fellow victor. He would sometimes come in the night and hold her until she falls asleep. I'd hear him murmuring

sweet things to her through the wall of her house in Victor's Village. I smiled thinking about him and Katnisss. He's good to her. She says it was all an act but I can see

past her front when she wakes up and call's Peeta's name-

"Hey Prim!" I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hi Rory," I beamed at him as he approached. Rory Hawthorne is Gale's little brother. He's a year ahead of me in school and used to hardly ever talk to me but since the

Reaping I couldn't imagine going anywhere without him.

Flashback

_After saying goodbye to Katniss I ran to the meadow. I might have pushed people and knocked down some but that didn't matter to me I just kept running as fast as I could. _

_When I got to the meadow I collapsed on the tall grass. I remember when KAtniss and I would collect plants in here for mom or for food, we dance and since till the sun set and _

_shed carry me home. Sobs rocked my entire body till it hurt to breathe. Even the tears stopped flowing so I was just dry sobbing. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone-__  
_

_"Hello?"__  
_

_I gasped and turned to the source of the noise, sure it was a Peacekeeper come to punish me for being out here. But it wasn't it was a boy with dark hair and brown eyes-the _

_typical Seam look. He took a step closer and I realized who it was-Rory Hawthorne.__  
_

_"Yes?" I answered back timidly. It's not like I was afraid of him or something, I was afraid of someone seeing me like this.__  
_

_"Hey. I'm Rory," he says coming closer.__  
_

_"Gale's brother," I said with a nod.__  
_

_I tried discretely wiping any tears or snot from my face.__  
_

_"She's gonna come home you know."__  
_

_"What?" I asked__  
_

_"Katniss, if anyone's gonna come home it's gonna be her," he answered so confidently that I had no choice but to agree. And for the first time today I smiled._"Still grooming

that beast of yours I see,"he greeted.

I laughed. "Play nice," I scolded him, "Don't want any more shirts eaten now do we?"

"That was so not my fault," he cried. I laughed again

Rory Pov

She laughed again. Like tinkling bells.

She's so beautiful.

Whoa I thought Where did that come from

* * *

Madge Pov

My hands danced along the keyboard, my hands knowing where to go and my fingers knowing what to press.

The song I played was one I wrote. Lowly, angsty, yet happy. It was horrible.

It reminded me of him. Sad, haunting yet hopeful.

It's been a couple days since I found out what he did. What he did to me with her. He kissed her. He kissed Katniss. Even thou I'm extremely relieved to have my friend

back from the capitol it's sad knowing I'm losing Gale along the way.

But can I blame them? No.

They'd make the perfect couple. They're so similar and so close. And I'm just the mayor's daughter, the temporary replacement, the distraction until she came back.

And she did, that should be all that matters, but for me it wasn't.

_Flashback__  
_

_"Oh gosh! You're going to kill my piano," I laughed as I tried to pry his fingers off of the keys.__  
_

_"Hey!" he whined, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "I thought you said I was getting better."__  
_

_"Yea well turns out I lied.__  
_

_"Oh really?" he asked with a mischievous smile,his arms tightening around me. My eyes widened__  
_

_"Don't you d-"__  
_

_So with his arm still around me he started to play. By pounding his fingers hard on random keys. It was loud and sounded horrible.__  
_

_"Stop!"I laughed covering my ears as he continued to play. He laughed .It was a real laugh. And Gale hardly laughe. It sounded smooth and free; it was the only real music in _

_this room. A very high C note pulled me out of my thoughts as he kept playing.__  
_

_Finally I couldn't take it any more. I pounced on him, pressing my lips to his, effectively knocking us off of the piano bench and onto the floor.__  
_

_"What was that for?" he asked a little dazed and breathless.__  
_

_"It was the only way to get you to shut up."_I thought he actually cared about me, guess I was wrong. Tears dripped onto the keys.

Gale Pov

Madge. The mayors daughter. The strawberry girl. The one person I can't get out of my head. It's been a few days since we talked and it's been hell.

_Flashback__  
_

_"Madge what's wrong?" I asked as I neared her figure.__  
_

_We were at the woods where we would normally meet. __  
_

_She had her back to me. I knew she heard me but she didn't even turn or acknowledge I was there.__  
_

_I put my hand on her shoulder but she shook it off. Okay now Im really worried.__  
_

_"Madge are you okay?" I asked as I gently grab upper arms to turn her to me. And finally got a good look at her face. Her eyes were red and tears gathered, some even _

_managed to fall.__  
_

_"Madge? Wats wrong? What happened to you?" I asked as I wiped her tears away. I didn't care that I sounded hysterical or acted like my mother. Whoever hurt Madge to the _

_point of tears were gonna with that they we're in the Games. Madge never let herself cry. I held her face in my hands but she just pulled away again.__  
_

_"Madge what-"__  
_

_"I saw," she said randomly and calmly, looking straight at me blankly.__  
_

_What?__  
_

_She then turned her back to me again and walk to the direction of the fence. I started to get confused and angry. I balled up my hands and ran after her.__  
_

_"Madge what the hell?" I grabbed her shoulder.__  
_

_She whirled on me and looked at me her eyes pointed and accusing.__  
_

_"Don't fuck with me, Gale. You know damn well what I saw."__  
_

_I stopped for a second. Madge didn't curse. She took the opportunity to snap her arm away and run to the fence, leaving me in the dust and confusion._

_I didn't realize till later __what she meant and ran to her house to beg for her forgiveness. The maid told me she wasn't home, but I knew she was lying. And when I didn't leave Madge's dad-the mayor __himself-came out and threatened to call the Peacekeepers._

I groaned and shoved my face into my hands, pressing my fingers against my eyes. I was so mad that I punched a hole through the wall. I'm an asshole. No, I'm worse

than that. I betrayed her trust even when I didn't deserve her. I never really deserved her, not because she was the mayor's daughter, but because she's Madge.

Because she's beautiful and compassionate and caring and every good word in the freaking dictionary. Why she wanted to be with a Seam Scum like me, I don't know.

But we were happy. I was happy; truly all smiles and laughs for once. Even that was rare around Katniss. And I went and blew it. I didn't even tell her how much I

loved her. I miss her.

* * *

Katniss Pov

I love Peeta's cheese buns. They're all soft and delicious.

I was currently in Peeta kitchen downing a plate of his famous cheese buns as he worked on some dough bread thing.

I was sitting on the counter top next to his work station doing nothing. While he was working I couldn't help but notice little things about him. How his muscled arms

would flex as he knead the dough. How his eyes would narrow in concentration when he would measure the ingredients. Little things like that.

Peeta was baking some bread and pastries for the kids in the Seam. He's an angel like that. He was basically nice to everybody no matter where they came from or

what they did. Thank goodness for me. I know it's selfish but I can't seem to let go of the boy with the bread. He was purely made out of goodness and right now I

really needed some of that. Goodness I mean.

Ever since the games I've been haunted by nightmares and memories. And Peeta being the saint he was, was there for me through it all. He'd bake me my favorite

pastries when I was feeling low, he'd pull me out of my nightmares and murmur sweet things to me till I fell back asleep. Now he even stays with me throughout the

night so I can actually have a good night's rest. He was too good to me even though I hurt him, but I can't seem to let him go._  
_

_Flashback__  
_

_Peeta and I were getting ready for bed at his house. Pulling down the covers and adjusting the pillows.__  
_

_"I'm sorry," I said as I slipped under the covers. They smelled so much like him. Like soap and sugar.__  
_

_"Katniss," he sighed, propping himself on his elbow to face me,"Stop it. It's fine."__  
_

_"Almost setting your house on fire is fine?" I countered raising an eyebrow at him.__  
_

_He chuckled. "Well maybe not 'lets try it again' kind of fine but at least no one got hurt. Besides it was my fault for letting you within 3 feet of the oven." There he goes again: _

_Super Peeta always making me feel better when I didn't deserve it. Never getting mad even when he has to put up with me.__  
_

_Quickly I hid under the covers and the words escaped me before I can catch them: "Do you hate me?" I whispered__  
_

_"What?" he asked pulling the covers off and reveling me.__  
_

_"Do you hate__ me, Peeta?" I repeated, this time looking directly into his eyes. Emotions passed over them quickly. Shock. Confusion._

_I felt tears pushing against my eyes, but I refused to let them fall._

"_I mean I understand why you would. You have every right to-" _

"_Katniss," he said sternly, grabbing my chin and making me look at him, "I do not, have never, and could never hate you. Understand? And I don't want you thinking that I do okay?"_

"_B-But the Games and the train-" I felt tears slipping out freely now, remembering that day when I broke his heart, where I hurt the boy with the bread._

_He looked pained for a moment and then sighed. He wiped my tears away. His hand on my skin like flames licking on glass. He hesitated for a moment then, moved his hand from my face and for a moment I thought that I missed it._

"_Katniss I'm so sorry." Why should he be sorry? "I shouldn't have made you feel that way. It's my fault for letting my emotions get a hold of me. Please don't think I can ever hate you. It's true I was hurt but that's my fault. But I just gotta let it go."_

_Gotta let it go? Me? I though. After a moment of silence he said, "In the old days people would say. If you love something you gotta let it go. I understand it now. So this me letting you go." I nodded not really understanding. But I felt a pinch in my chest. _

I never really understood those words. If Peeta wanted to let go who was I to stop him? But one things for sue: I didn't want to.

Peeta Pov

I looked at Katniss who had a faraway look in her eyes. I still loved her of course. I've always have. And when we were in the Games I thought…I sighed I needed to let go I loved her to try.

* * *

_A/N _

_Sooo? Love it hate it? _

_Review please._

_Vick/Rue and Annie/Finnick are gonna come up soon. I was just excited to get this updated_


	2. Intro Part 2

**A/N: Okay so I know that some of you are confused. I confused myself. Lets pretend that Rue is the victor to the previous Hunger Games and she decided to live in 12. Kay?**

**Ages**

**Prim-13 (about to turn 14)**

**Rory-14**

**Rue-13**

**Vic-13**

Rue

_I was dying, bleeding. I couldn't breathe. _

_The spear in my gut was ripping me apart, body and soul. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I wailed in pain. I cried for help but knew none would come. Blood ran through my fingers. Blood of the people I killed. I was in the arena, in the Games. I was dead-_

"Rue! Rue, wake up!" I was pulled out of my dream like as if I was drowning. I gasped as my eyes flew open, wet with tears. I was shaking and spazing as if my body was on fire. I felt someone there, holding me. I would've attacked with the knife in my back pocket if it wasn't for the familiar voice.

"Rue, it's okay. It's okay. Shhhhhh. It's just a dream." I knew that voice and those words instantly. They were a regular part in my life now.

"Vic?" I asked my voice shaky and frail. I blinked away tears and squinted my eyes to block the Sun. "I'm right here, Rue. It's okay; it's okay. You were having a nightmare." And with his face inches from mine Vic Hawthorne held me and recited words of comfort, I've heard so many times before. We were on my bed in my house in Victor's Village.

Vic was tall. He had a strong frame but he was thin. He had dark hair like everyone else in the Seam, but his skin was a little bit lighter than anyone else's and his eyes were different too. His eyes were warm and inviting, always filled with laughter. They looked like a mix of chocolate brown and golden honey. They reminded me of home, of the old Rue.

It took me awhile to calm down and dry my tears. It took me even longer to wash my face and breathe regularly. Vic was there with me, pulling me to the bathroom, supporting me, helping me wash my tears. It's basically routine for us.

"Why are you here?" I asked as we sat on my bed. It wasn't unusual for Vic to visit in ungodly hours of the day but it was 6 am and he usually visited only at night. I can't remember the last time I saw him conscious before 8 am.

"What?" he smiled "Is a lowly peasant such as I not permitted to visit her royalness." He joked; I laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. That's Vic for you, always ready to crack a lame joke that can make the Sun a bit brighter. He used to be the only one who would see even a glimpse of my smile, since my Games.

"So why are you in my house again?" I repeated with a smile. He looked at me for a second as if he'd forgotten, then he jumped off of the bed.

"Oh. I'm stupid. I almost forgot. Look what I got." He said as he held up a gray sack. I looked into it to find berries. Lots and lots of wild ripe berries. Some were blue and some were red. They all looked and smelled delicious. My eyes widened.

"How'd you get these?" I asked excitedly.

"I found a large patch of 'em yesterday in the woods. That's why I was up early today. I knew you'd want them." He explained a little nervously. I was practically bouncing with excitement. I can't remember the last time I had real wild berries.

"Victor Hawthorne, you are truly the most wonderful person on this planet," I practically yelled as I jumped up and threw my arms around him. He must've been surprised because it took him a second to hug me back.

That is what I loved so much about Vic. Besides his easy-going nature and ability to make the saddest souls laugh, he was an all-around nice guy. He was my best friend. He took care of me like family and always made sure I was okay. I never understood why though. I was so broken and I was such a burden to him. I never understood why he stuck around. I'm always scared of him getting tired of dealing with me and leaving. I wouldn't blame him for it though. I'm broken like glass he can pick up the pieces but it will cut.

Vic Pov

I felt as if I was floating, as if there was no gravity to hold me down to Earth. I wasn't expecting Rue to jump on me. But it was amazing. Rue was _hugging me! _ I couldn't think of anything else but her. I couldn't think of anything else but the way she clung to me. The way she fitted so perfectly I my arms as we were molded together. Sure we held each other before but that was usually to ward off nightmares or stop any tears. But holding her in my arms without any sorrows or worries was like a breath of fresh air that I've been in need desperately to take in.

As you could guess by now I loved Rue. I loved her with my entire being. I could never get her out of my head. The way she laughs care free and fun as if she can calm seas with her tinkling bell laugh . The way she would smile and how amazing it feels to be the cause of that amazing sign of happiness. The way she could make any sorrow soul feel sky high. She was perfect, the victor princess. And I was just a peasant from the Seam who couldn't get anything right. Not even looking like a normal peasant. What chance did I have? For now I should just be content to be the one who wards away her haunts from the Hunger Games.

_Flashback_

_ I grumbled, cracked my back and turned my body for what seemed like the millionth time that night. My idiotic brothers just had to fight about everything. Rory just had to piss off Gale and Gale just had to kick both of us out of the room. Humph. At this point I should just expect it and start sleeping in the meadow! In fact the meadow would be a lot more comfortable. _

_ The cushions were lumpy and uneven. The old springs were digging into my back. The single throw pillow was flat and stiff. I'd surely have a crick in my neck in the morning. I sighed; I should be more grateful. I mean at least we had a couch to sleep on now. A couple months ago, on nights like these I'd be sleeping on a couple layers of rags. _

_ I started to drowse off with bitter thoughts in my head. 'Stupid brothers. Stupid Rory. Stupid Gale. Stupid couch. Stupid-'Suddenly there was a knock on the window and a small girlish squeal. I hate to admit it but the girlish squeal probably came from me. I jumped behind the couch and took a breath. 'You're being stupid' a voice inside my head said. 'Shut up' I told it._

_ Taking a brave gulp I got up from my cowering spot behind the couch and hesitantly walked to the window. Tentatively I opened it and poked my head outside, waiting for a monster or a murderer or a robber. But I was greeted with silence and just the plain dark scenery of the Seam. "Probably just the wind," I whispered to myself._

_ I was about to scold my mind from being so stupid when I heard a very familiar voice whisper yelled, "VIC!" Suddenly Rue's face popped up inches from mine. I repeated the not so manly squeal and jumped backed into the house, landing on my bottom. From outside I heard a small girly laugh and a teasing voice say, "C'mon Vic it's rude to keep a lady waiting." I scrambled back up to the window._

"_Rue?" I asked dazed and stupid_

"_No its President Snow," Rue giggled back at me._

_ "What are you doing here?" There was Rue in nothing but a thin long-sleeve night gown, slippers, and untied robe. Her hair was a mess as if she just got up from bed-which she probably did. I couldn't help but notice that one sleeve of her gown was slipping from her shoulder. And her teeth were chattering._

_ I just realized that I was being dim again and whisper-yelled, "Get in here before the wind blows you away." I stuck half my body out and grabbed her from behind the knees, lifting her up bridal style. It was a good thing that I was strong and Rue was as light as a feather. I quickly dragged her in and slammed the window shut from the cold. Rue was still shivering so I wrapped my arms around her and tried to rub some warmth back into back into her arms. _

_ After she stopped shaking I snapped at her, "What did you think you were doing?" She cringed a bit and I immediately felt guilty. Unlike my brother's I couldn't sustain anger-well not to Rue,. "What were you doing," I asked in a softer voice. _

_ Rue took a moment to catch her breath, "N-nightmare," she whispered into my chest. I sighed that was all the explanation I needed. I hated not being there for her nightmares. I didn't want her to go through that alone. _

_ And I really didn't like the fact that she walked here into the Seam alone. I've heard stories before .Bad stories. And I'd be damned if Rue were apart of them. With my arms still around her, I walked her to the couch. We sat down, me still rubbing her arms. _

_ "I'm sorry I wasn't there," I sighed. She was about to say something but I cut her off- "But next time ask Katniss or Peeta to come and get me, kay?"_

_ When she didn't answer I pressed on, "Kay?" I'm not just gonna let Rue wander through the Seam at night. She nodded a bit and whispered, "I'll try" For now that was good enough. _

_ "Do you wanna talk about your nightmare?" I asked already knowing the answer. She shook her head and said in a shaky breath, "C-can I sleep with you here?" _

_ Blood rushed to my face and I stammered something intelligent like "I-uh-um." Smooth. I peeked down the hall to make sure Gale was still snoring away in our room and Vic was still knocked out in Mom's and Posy's room – which he managed to bunk into before I could ask. _

_ "Sure," I said a little off. Rue nodded and smiled and moved to remove her robe and slippers. I blushed even redder and looked away. While she had her back turned to me I raked my fingers through my hair trying to tame it and rubbed my eyes furiously, to get rid of any eye buggars._

_ We climbed onto the couch together, her back pressed against my chest and one arm draped over her middle. She used my other arm as a pillow. "I-I'm sorry about the couch-" I started but she squeezed my arm effectively shutting me up. "It's okay," she whispered "Just hold me." I did just that. She sighed and cuddled closer to me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking the couch wasn't too bad after all_

_**EXTENDED FLASHBACK SCENE VIC POV**_

_ I awoke, thinking last Night was a dream, but when I opened my eyes I was sure it wasn't. Still asleep and in my arms there was Rue looking peaceful. No screams, no cries, no nightmares. She looked like an angel in the Sun._

_ Her face was relaxed and her dark hair spilled out before her. Her nightgown was pulled down a bit, exposing her shoulder. She was still lying on my arm and still cuddled up against me. Only difference was that her legs were intertwined and my hands covered hers._

_ I could've lied there all day staring at her breathe easily in sleep for once but I was pulled out of my thoughts with…a chuckle? I looked up and was horrified. I looked up to see Gale and Rory, smirking at me, trying to suppress there laughs. Hell's teeth! They were never gonna let me live this down. _

_ Suddenly as if not being able to take it any longer they burst out laughing. They fell down into eachother and continued to howl like hyenas, clutching at their sides. Rue woke up with a start, looking from my brothers to me and blushing very deep red. She hid her face in my chest which caused another round of laughter. _

_ They continued like that until we heard a bed creek and a door open. Which only meant one thing: Mom was awake. Oh shit._

* * *

Oh poor Vic can never catch a break can you? Well tell me what you think! Read and review please!

~abookbabe


End file.
